


Primed For Sin

by Kellyjelly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Claiming, Daddy Hannibal, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Flirting, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is 30, Hannigram all the way, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Will, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder Family, Obsessive Behavior, Omega!will, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Pheromones, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Glands, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Will is 15, bond marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Hannibal never imagined that the love of his life would be his son, William Graham Lecter. And he certainly didn’t imagine that his son Will would be the creation of his own demons.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190





	Primed For Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hannigram lovers!
> 
> So, I’m the hugest fan of Hannibal but I’m such a whore for incest. I know this isn’t for everyone but if you love incest then please enjoy. Certain topics may be uncomfortable so please read with caution. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannibal didn’t know when everything began but he remembered when his feelings… well, rather his urges were reciprocated. At a time, Hannibal was married to a lovely Omega by the name of Alana Bloom, she was fertile and pleasurable until she birthed their beautiful baby boy, William Graham Lecter.

Will was Hannibal’s only son, the boy was born as an Omega and such submissive traits and qualities embedded in an Omega’s DNA was enough reason to push Hannibal to make Will the center of his attention.

The first moment Hannibal held Will in his arms, he could say that he was completely smitten with the delicate bundle of warmth that seemed to make him smile every day. Such affection towards his son did not go unnoticed, for Alana scented the immediate change in her husband’s behavior towards her. Hannibal started to pay less attention to his wife and spent every second of the day attending to their son.

At first, Alana thought that Hannibal was obsessed with the idea of finally having a baby that they both created together but as time moved forward, she realized that Hannibal favored their son more than her presence. Immediate jealousy overtook Alana and as a result, her motherly disposition was terminated; if Will was hungry, Alana would leave him to starve; if Will didn’t stop crying, Alana would scream at him to shut the fuck up; if Will couldn’t sleep, Alana would grab a pillow and push it against Will’s face.

Luckily, Hannibal caught Alana before she could murder their son and reprimanded Alana to stay away from Will. 

Alana’s abandonment of her son didn’t seem like a problem for Hannibal took full responsibility of _his_ baby boy and cared for him in the way a symbiotic virus caresses their host. Days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. During that time, Will’s transformation began as a state of vulnerability and progressed into his emergence of the pandora box that kept him consumed and protected.

Will at the moment was 15 years old, he was becoming a lovely young man and was blossoming into a gorgeous flower surrounded by the sharp thorns of his father’s possessiveness. The Omega boy took after his mother’s complexion; he had coffee brown curls that crowned his head like a halo, creamy pale skin that put ivory to shame, dazzling aquamarine eyes that shined brighter than the ocean, and the prettiest set of pink lips that infected the race of Omegas with the green monster of resentment.

Alana was one of the many Omegas that hated Will for being impossibly perfect.

Other than Will’s beauty, the Omega boy had other qualities that made him desirable. Will was smart, shy, a bit awkward, unsociable when it came to it, and extremely flirtatious when it came to capturing his father’s attention. Will was anything but stupid; when it came to celebrating his fifteenth birthday, he’s noticed the snide remarks made by his mother, they weren’t exactly categorized as motherly compliments especially when Alana made comments about Will’s inevitable quality of being a complete whore.

The Omega boy noticed the competition he entered with his mother when one day, Alana pushed him to the side and fawned over Hannibal. Throwing herself to Hannibal, exaggerating her need for having the Alpha by her side and looking back to see Will’s face colored with envy. Though to Will’s guilty pleasure, Hannibal would simply pat Alana’s head like an obedient dog and shove her to the side while making his way to Will, his beautiful ripe baby boy.

Will knew that if it came down to making a decision on who was more important to Hannibal, without a doubt, the Omega boy knew that Hannibal would choose him over his mom.

Will couldn’t help but rub that piece of information into his mother’s face, he couldn’t help but take the opportunity to distract his father whenever his mother was around and grab Hannibal’s attention in one second. The boy couldn’t help but innocently enter his parents’ bedroom and asking daddy to help him go to sleep.

The Omega boy couldn’t stop himself from throwing his body into his father’s arms, engulfing his tiny arms around Hannibal’s waist and begging daddy to cuddle with him while smiling malevolently towards his intolerant mother, who witnessed the display of manipulation.

Will adored every second he spent with his father, for it was only Hannibal who ever seemed to love Will in return. The boy’s mother was a dead end so Will couldn’t give two shits about her, the only person who mattered was his father. The Omega boy loved his father but that limitation of loving your father in an appropriate way, slowly began to blur.

Will had no shame in admitting that he found his father attractive; the Alpha was bigger than the boy, he had beautiful maroon eyes along with sharp cheekbones, and Hannibal had a voice that drove Will up the wall. The Omega boy could write an entire book describing Hannibal’s attractiveness and changing that book into a novel but the only element that Will loved most about his father was his scent.

Since Will was born into this world, the only aroma that accompanied him throughout his entire life was Hannibal’s scent. The Alpha’s scent was toxic and Will couldn’t get enough of it, sure, the boy was still awaiting the commencements of his own scent to begin but for the moment, he was satisfied with drowning himself in his father’s scent.

To even begin to describe Hannibal’s scent was impossible without Will excusing himself and running to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and fingering himself till he came with a muffled cry. There were different waves of kaleidoscope scents that made up Hannibal’s existence; the first ripple that broke the air was the warm scent of rum being heated to a simmer.

The bubbles of alcohol that filled the air provided Will with the taste of thick caramel chunks that would melt on a burning hot pan. The melting sweetness would trickle down his throat; burning his flesh and leaving behind the blistering panels of burnt meat, which contributed to Will’s unhealthy addiction to pain.

The scent of the second wave was fire consuming every grain of black dirt, the heavy clouds of smoke would form due to the earth writhing in flames. It truly was a scent worth dying for, literally and figuratively. Will knew that in order to breathe his father’s scent, he would endure inhaling the black puffs of smoke that would turn into a poisonous aroma that would asphyxiate his lungs and cause a catastrophic death.

Will loved that smell, he could easily picture himself being locked in a room with no windows and inhaling the smoke through his pores, lying on his back on the floor and offering the lethal scent to kill him. Alphas were known to possess malignant scents; clearly, Hannibal took first place when it came to possessing an aroma that could potentially cause the death of someone if they inhaled it too deeply.

And the last wave that emphasized the presence of Hannibal was Will’s favorite smell, the scent of blood and flesh being marred apart. This was a scent that the Omega boy couldn’t live without, perhaps it seemed wrong to be in love with such a macabre smell but Will couldn’t resist its treacherous pull. Every time Hannibal hugged him, Will would purposely bury his nose against his father’s scent gland and unashamedly whimper when the scent enveloped his nose.

The boy could see and feel the intensity of an unwholesome predator cornering their weak and unguarded prey, baring their sharp canines and attacking their prey in a vehement way. Tearing apart the animal’s limbs and rejoicing in the cries of the animal being mauled to death. Will could taste the rabid stains of blood coloring the predators’ teeth and the warmth of the animal’s skin against his mouth.

This was exactly what Will smelled whenever Hannibal entered a room and by fucking god, that scent alone could make the boy come in his pants.

Since Will was a little boy; he never really understood the point of love, affection, passion, or devotion but when it came to his father, the meaning of those words came into clarity. Along with the hate implied from his mother, the selfishness of wanting to keep Hannibal all to himself was too great. Getting hateful glances from his mother and receiving punishments without his father’s consent was worth it; for the Omega boy knew that with every reprimand he was forced to take from his mother, the more he was closer to having Hannibal all to himself.

But destroying a family because Will had a tremendous crush on his father, well… that was a recipe waiting to be a disaster. It took the boy a few years to accept that although he can win Hannibal over his mother’s pitiful cries, there were no attempts of getting a divorce nor was there any chance of Alana leaving Hannibal.

Until one night, the boy created his own design.

It was after dinner when Will excused himself from the table, kissing his father’s cheek and glancing at his mother with an evil smile. The Omega boy went up the stairs with a final glance towards his father, giving his daddy a coy smile and purposely biting his lower lip while disappearing into his room. The boy quickly showered and slipped into his pajamas.

Will’s curls were damp and messy, just the way his daddy loved it. The Omega boy saw that it was 9 pm and decided it was still too early to fall asleep. The boy shrugged and decided to read his book for an hour before falling asleep and dreaming of the filthy things his father would do to him. It was barely twenty minutes into his book when there was a soft knock at the door.

Will lowered his book and called out, “Come in.”

In a few seconds, Hannibal appeared and entered the boy’s bedroom. The Alpha closed the door behind him and approached his son; Hannibal was dressed in a black and white silk robe. The Alpha amusingly read the title of the book in Will’s hands and sat down on the soft mattress belonging to his son.

Hannibal gently removed the book from Will’s hands and looked it over. “The Allegory of Love. A common classic. Is this from my library?”

The Omega boy sat up on his bed and worryingly played with his hands. “Yes. The other day, I wanted to read a book and I do love being in your library. I’m sorry, I should’ve asked for your permission. Don’t be mad, daddy. I promise, I’ll always ask for your permission whenever I need to borrow a book from your library.”

Hannibal could die, his son was too perfect.

The Alpha placed the book on the boy’s nightstand and lovingly caressed Will’s sweet face. “You never have to ask for anything, Will. Just as long as you’re happy.”

“I am, daddy. You make me happy.”

Hannibal leaned over and placed a starving kiss on the boy’s forehead, “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, daddy.”

The Alpha was about to get up when the Omega boy gently pulled on his sleeve. “Daddy?”

“Yes, darling?”

Will looked down at himself, a timid smile on his lips. “Daddy, I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while but I’ve been too shy to tell you.”

The Alpha came closer to the boy. “What’s wrong, Will?”

The Omega boy looked up at his father. “Daddy, I have a secret to tell you. I want an Alpha to be with me… in a sexual way.”

In a flicker of two seconds; fear, anger, jealousy, desire, hunger, and greed crossed over Hannibal’s features. “ _What?_ ”

“I know I’m really young to think about these things and I’m nowhere near the age of bonding but I already desire an Alpha. I want him so badly that it aches in places that I can’t say without being embarrassed. Sometimes he makes me so wet and needy. I can’t stand thinking that he’ll never be mine.”

The Alpha looked away from his son, Hannibal bit the inside of his cheek with bitter hatred. Hannibal curled his fingers into fists, in prevention of tearing apart Will’s bedroom. This was impossible; his son, his sweet, innocent, pure boy… craved an Alpha already. The Omega boy was _his_ and he’d be damned to let Will be taken away from his arms.

Hannibal would simply have to hear the other part of the boy’s confession while planning the slow and painful death of the anonymous Alpha that dared to capture his son’s attention. The sooner he learned about the identity of the Alpha who corrupted his son’s desires, the faster he could leave his beautiful son with a broken heart… on purpose.

But no worries there, Will would need support and a shoulder to cry on when he learned about the death of _his_ Alpha.

God, even saying those words made Hannibal’s mouth water with venom.

The Alpha kept his gaze straight ahead, pinning his sharp eyes onto the boy’s desk where Will was currently making fish hooks. “Who is the Alpha that you desire, William?”

The Omega boy felt a deadly tingle crawling down his spine; his father _never_ called him William, unless his daddy was angry with him or he needed to tell the boy some serious news.

Will meekly removed the covers from his lap and whispered into his father’s ear. “Its you, daddy.”

Hannibal immediately turned to face the Omega boy and was a breath away from kissing his son on those gorgeous plump lips. “Sorry?”

Will came closer to his father, parting Hannibal’s robe open and tracing his fingers through his father’s exposed pecs. The boy was gently intertwining his pale fingers through the sea of hairs decorating Hannibal’s chest. The Omega boy sensually slipped his warm hands under his father’s robe, sliding his palms across Hannibal’s broad shoulders and slipping off his daddy’s robe.

Hannibal remained completely still, eyeing his son and enjoying the blush coloring Will’s cheeks when the boy curiously roamed his hands over the Alpha’s bare chest. Hannibal growled lowly when Will laid back on the bed, slender fingers falling down Hannibal’s chest and fingertips lightly grazing his abdomens.

Will pulled away from Hannibal’s skin and slowly began to remove his night shirt, throwing it on the floor and displaying his unmarked flesh to Hannibal.

The boy proceeded to removing his pajama bottoms when Hannibal reached for Will’s hands, stopping the Omega boy from undressing himself. The boy pried his hands away from his father’s grip, mischievously guiding Hannibal’s fingers to fasten themselves on the waistband of his pants and allowing the Alpha to remove the remaining clothes covering Will’s body. 

Hannibal gradually lowered the boy’s flimsy bottoms; inch by inch, ashen skin came into view. The smooth surface of Will’s thighs was a canvas waiting to be marked. Then the Alpha snarled lustfully when the boy’s small and pretty cock slipped from beneath his bottoms; falling against Will’s flat tummy and soaking the boy’s skin with pre-cum.

Hannibal removed Will’s bottoms and threw them onto the floor, ghosting the palm of his hands over the boy’s thighs and gripping them with such a force that Will shivered at the rough touch. “I want you, daddy. I don’t want anybody else but you. No other Alpha can compare to you. You’re so big, potent, and strong. You’re my prime Alpha and I’d give anything to let you have me. All of me.”

The Alpha felt the burning scorch of maliciousness receding away when his troubles of killing another Alpha was no longer his prime issue. Hannibal felt the pulls of desire and starvation overtaking his body, the fact that his beautiful boy was basically offering himself to him was too much to bear. The Alpha felt his mouth watering in lust, just seeing the smooth and _soft_ skin begging to be claimed and marked by his teeth.

Hannibal predatorily climbed over his son’s body, hungrily leaning down to lick from the boy’s pale collarbones up to Will’s long neck. “I am your father, Will. We could get in trouble for this.”

The Omega boy whimpered at the hot touch of his father’s tongue on his trembling skin and unashamedly cupped his father’s cock, using the heel of his hand to rub against the tremendous bulge growing in length. “No one has to know but us, daddy. Don’t you want me, daddy?”

The Alpha growled wolfishly and bared his teeth. “I want you more than anything.”

“Then take me, daddy. I am all yours. _Ruin me_.”

Hannibal snarled as he grabbed his son’s face, teasingly roaming his tongue over the boy’s plump lips. “With pleasure.”

The Alpha leaned down and captured Will’s mouth, the Omega boy whined against the kiss and urgently slipped his slender fingers into his father’s sleek hair, urging Hannibal to thrust his monstrous cock against him. The boy decided to play roughly and purposely scarred Hannibal’s back with long scratches from his nails, digging into his father’s skin and leaving behind angry red marks.

The Alpha growled against the kiss, capturing Will’s lower lip between his teeth and biting down with a rabid ferocity. The Omega boy screamed as he felt Hannibal’s sharp teeth penetrating the soft flesh of his lower lip, the boy could feel trickles of blood running down his chin and Will hungrily resumed to kissing his father.

Hannibal loved the taste of his son’s blood mixing in with their saliva; the Alpha sucked on Will’s lower lip when suddenly, it happened. It was a burst of different smells crawling through Hannibal’s nostrils. At long last, after so long, the Omega boy was finally emitting a scent. And fuck. The boy’s scent was dripping all over the Alpha’s tongue.

Will’s scent gland was vibrating and pulsating; Hannibal —with blood slipping from his lips— mouthed the boy’s scent gland and fucking hell. The Omega boy tasted so pure, so virginal, so _untouched_. The Alpha bared his teeth, grabbing Will’s wrists and securing them over his head. The boy moaned loudly as he felt the graze of Hannibal’s teeth carving through his skin, leaving behind a carnal mark that reeked of the Alpha wanting to claim him.

The Omega boy fought against Hannibal’s grip but the Alpha simply fastened his fingers around his thin wrists and prevented Will from moving too much. The boy wanted to touch his father’s skin; he wanted to leave behind his mark as well and bite through Hannibal’s scent gland, eliminating his mother’s weak bite mark.

The Omega boy gave up on trying to touch his father and threw his head back, lustfully emitting dangerous pheromones that were meant for Alphas to go into a rut. Will was loving the benefit of finally getting his scent and intensifying it so his father could fuck him. Hannibal could honestly die in the arms of his son, Will smelt of ground cinnamon that was brimming underneath the earth.

The spice was warm and intense, the aroma was making the Alpha’s teeth morph into lethal canines that pushed through Hannibal’s gums, making him delirious with lust. Hannibal’s mouth was salivating, gushes of drool and salvia were pouring from his lips as he sucked on the boy’s scent gland. The Alpha became ruthless as he parted Will’s legs apart, holding both of the boy’s wrists in one hand.

Hannibal let the palm of his free hand caress Will’s naked chest, swirling his fingertips over the boy’s full and thick nipples. Then letting his hand travel down towards the boy’s stomach then onto his navel, stroking Will’s cock with his large hand and making the Omega boy whimper beautifully. Will squirmed against the bed as the Alpha continued pumping his erect shaft, roughly milking the boy and covering Hannibal’s hand with pre-cum.

Then the Alpha released Will’s pulsating cock, making the Omega boy whine at the loss of his touch when the boy yelped at feeling Hannibal’s fingers circling his sweet and slick puckered ass. The Alpha didn’t give his son enough time to prepare himself when he slid three fingers inside Will, making the Omega boy scream at the sudden fullness.

Hannibal’s fingers were coated in slick as he fingered the boy; easily locating Will’s prostate and beating his fingers against it, making the Omega boy scream. Then the second wave of the boy’s scent enamored the Alpha even more, he smelt maple butter trickling down into a melted puddle of vanilla. He could already feel the maple butter and vanilla coming together and bubbling to release the fragrance of purity and innocence.

The scent was coating Hannibal’s lips, the Alpha lapped against Will’s scent gland and started to notice the enormous purple bruise forming on the boy’s skin. Hannibal smiled at the bruise he left on Will’s skin and returned to devouring his son’s mouth. The Omega boy kept whimpering against his father’s lips, tightening himself around the Alpha’s fingers and producing more slick for his daddy.

The boy wanted to show his daddy how wet he can get for him.

The boy was so close to orgasming and Hannibal could smell it, the Alpha removed his fingers from Will’s tight ass and slipped every dripping digit into Will’s mouth. The Omega boy closed his eyes and tasted himself on his daddy’s fingers. Sucking the juices clean from Hannibal’s fingers and making his daddy growl for him.

The Alpha removed his fingers from Will’s mouth and kissed him, hungrily consuming the boy’s bruised lips. And finally, the endgame of Will’s final scent had emerged. Hannibal couldn’t have imagined how perfect his son’s scent would be. The Alpha rested his forehead against the boy’s and inhaled deeply, smelling the aftermath of a brewing storm that took place over the ocean.

Hannibal could smell the salt of the ocean evaporating into the sky, he can feel the angry waves slowing down into a calm tide, and he could taste the damp earth surrounding the ocean. The scent of water and nature were the main ingredients that formed Will’s existence. The boy’s scent was perfect, the Alpha leaned down to capture his son’s mouth in a tender kiss and barely took in Will’s appearance. 

The boy looked beautiful this way; hair disheveled, lips swollen, blood leaking from his torn lip, and his cheeks burning in a dark red color. Oh yes, Hannibal was going to corrupt his son and fuck the Omega boy till Will was completely full of the Alpha’s semen. Hannibal craved to fill the Omega boy so much that he wanted to see his cum dripping out of Will’s ass while his knot swelled inside of his precious boy.

The Alpha released the Omega boy and sat up, removing his pajama bottoms and exposing his veiny thick cock that was throbbing in need. Hannibal’s lengthy girth was pushing out incredible amounts of pre-cum; the head was swollen and red, the Alpha needed to bury his cock inside of his ripe baby boy. Hannibal brutally grabbed Will’s hips, savagely pressing his fingers into the boy’s skin and leaving behind dark bruises.

The Alpha yanked the Omega boy forward and lined up his beefy cock to enter inside —

“Oh my god.”

Hannibal and Will turned to face the door; Alana was standing at the doorway. “I knew it. Both of you are — what the fuck?! I’m calling the police.”

The Alpha sprinted from the bed and violently grabbed Alana, pushing her against the wall. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“Face it, Hannibal. You’ve always thirsted after the whore of our son. You’ve always wanted him more than me. You fucking pervert! I should’ve known better, I should have killed our son when I had the chance and then we could have been happy, just the two of us.”

Hannibal slapped Alana across the face with such hatred that the momentum caused her to fall onto the floor. Alana slowly got up to her feet, slipping her fingers around the vase on Will’s table and turning to face Hannibal. Before Hannibal could stop her from hitting him, she thrusted the heavy vase against the side of the Alpha’s head.

Hannibal fell on the wooden floor with a loud _thump_.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Will leapt from the bed and tried to go to his father’s side when Alana stopped him.

Alana lunged herself towards Will and wrapped her fingers around the boy’s throat, pushing the Omega boy back onto the bed and straddling his naked body.

Alana squeezed with all her might and snarled vehemently against Will’s face, struggling against her son’s attempts at hurting her. “ _This time, I’ll make sure you stay dead._ ”

The Omega boy was struggling against her grip, coughing and losing oxygen in his lungs when Hannibal grabbed a handful of Alana’s hair and pulled her away from his son. The Alpha savagely flung her across the room, Alana landed on the wooden floor with a bruising pain rising in her back. In two seconds, the Alpha straddled Alana’s hips and wrapped his rough fingers around her throat.

Alana was screaming for help, she kept squirming away from the Alpha but that caused Hannibal to become more annoyed by her shouts. So, he fastened his fingers around her pathetic throat and began to bang her head against the wooden floor.

The boy tried to approach his father, “ _Daddy?!_ ”

The Alpha faced the Omega boy and snarled at him to stay back. “ _Stay where you are, William!_ Do not come any closer!”

Hannibal resumed to suffocating his wife, he came face to face with her and growled malevolently. “I should have killed you when you birthed our son, you fucking cunt.”

The Alpha lifted his wife’s battered head and snapped her neck in two. The screams and cries were finally silenced and Hannibal dropped his wife’s bleeding head onto the floor. Due to the wounds on the back of Alana’s head caused by Hannibal beating her skull against the floor, blood trickled through the cracks of the wooden floor and made their way towards Will’s carpet, staining it in a dark red color.

The Alpha stood up from the floor and took deep breaths, repulsively staring at his wife’s dead corpse before he turned to face the Omega boy who was standing behind him. The boy stared at his mother’s dead body and stayed completely silent. Hannibal approached Will, crouching before the Omega boy and rubbing the boy’s shoulders.

The Alpha caressed Will’s face and sternly said, “In order to get out of this. You need to do exactly what I say.”

*-*

Will and Hannibal were dressed in black and listening to the pastors’ words of departure while they both stared at the hole in the ground with the casket holding the Alpha’s recently deceased wife and the boy’s dead mother. On the night of the murder of Alana Bloom Lecter, the Alpha told the Omega boy to call the police and deliver a great performance where Will was crying and begging for someone to help him.

The police arrived in a few minutes and Hannibal pitched the idea of an Alpha barging into their home, overpowering Hannibal and murdering his wife. The Omega boy told the police officers with believable tears in his eyes, a testimony of a nonexistent Alpha who murdered his mother and tried to rape him. Hannibal had to admit that they lied perfectly to the police officers, the Alpha made sure to clean up a few evidences that may have incriminated their testimony and played the part of the defenseless father that couldn’t save his wife, but managed to save his sweet son.

Of course, it took a lot of time to remove any fingerprints on Alana’s skin but Hannibal managed to dissect her body enough to where every inch of her exposed skin was drowned in blood and the preservation of fingerprints would no longer exist. And Hannibal kept pushing Will to deliver the story that they were a perfect family with an honorable name.

The cops drank down the story like fine wine and promised Hannibal that they’d find the murderer of his wife and put him behind bars. All the officers gave their condolences to Hannibal and Will, within a few hours, they vacated the premises and Hannibal was off the hook. So, now here they stood in the cemetery saying farewell to the bitch who gave Hannibal no choice but to murder her.

The pastor said his final words and left Hannibal alone with his son. Will watched the pastor disappear from his vision and looked down at the white rose in his hand. They both stayed quiet, the silence was being rippled throughout the entire cemetery.

After ten minutes of being silent, Hannibal spoke. “I’m sorry you had to see this, William. And I am sorry that I forced you to lie to the police. But you must understand that if they found out about the truth between us, they would incarcerate me and send you to a foster home. I will not allow anyone to separate us. I’d rather die first than see you being taken away from me.”

Will looked up at his father and smiled. “Daddy, you’re everything to me. Its always been the two of us. There’s a cord between our hearts and I’m not willing to cut it. I love you daddy and if I have to lie in order to stay with you, then I will. If I have to carry a body and keep a secret, then I will. There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now, than right here with you.”

The Alpha couldn’t resist the pride rolling off his shoulders, his son was so trustworthy and loyal. It was indeed a fact that the Omega boy would be the death of Hannibal. The Alpha leaned down and kissed the top of the boy’s head. Will smiled and threw the white rose inside the hole, hearing the soft _thud_ of the rose landing on the casket. 

Hannibal and his son turned away from the grave and began to walk towards their car parked up ahead.

The Omega boy walked ahead of Hannibal and chuckled. “Besides. Thank god that bitch is dead.”

The Alpha stopped and stared at his son. “I’m sorry, what did you say, William?”

The boy turned to face his father and snorted wickedly. “Come on, daddy. You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“William, what are you talking about?”

Will took a few steps forward, being incredibly close to his father and looking up at him with doe eyes. “Daddy, I’ve known for many years that you wanted me and I wanted you. We could have never been together if mom was on our tail every second of the day. I got tired of her and I hated her with all my heart. If she thought she could stay with you, then clearly she was wrong.”

The Omega boy smiled and licked his lips. “You’re _mine_ , daddy. And I know that you hated her too. You never loved her the way you loved me. You never looked at her the way you looked at me. I _wanted_ you, daddy. I _craved_ for you. So, I decided to help you. I knew that mom was gonna come up and find us together because knowing how she is, she never trusted you being alone with me for more than five minutes.”

“So, I pushed you daddy to kiss me. To touch me. To _taste_ me. And I knew that once you kissed me, you’d never leave. I wanted mom to see us together, I wanted to see her _break_. I wanted to show her that I won and I was the only one who was going to keep you. But I also knew that once she discovered our secret, you would have never let her leave.”

The boy took a few steps back and looked around the cemetery to make sure that no one can hear him. “I wanted you to kill her. I _needed_ you to kill her. I _craved_ to see you kill her. Don’t you see, daddy. She would have stopped us from being together. And I couldn’t let her win. You belong to me. No one else. I did this for us, daddy. I’d do anything to keep us together, even if it involves taking a few lives out of our way.”

Hannibal was shocked, he stared at his son and wondered how the sweet and beautiful baby boy he knew, was dark and twisted.

The Alpha looked back at Alana’s grave and asked, “You did this? You wanted this to happen?”

Will shrugged and bit his lower lip. “Are you mad at me, daddy?”

Hannibal smiled viciously, god, how was he so lucky to have a son like Will? His beautiful Omega boy understood the nature of murdering people and giving in to the carnal urges of reveling in blood and torn flesh. The Alpha couldn’t have loved his son more, Will was the creation of his own demons and wasn’t that such a pretty sight.

His gorgeous boy lusted after blood and power, _oh_ , it was taking every once of control and dominance to not grab Will by his lanky arms, drag him towards his mother’s grave and force the Omega boy on all fours. Hannibal wanted to rip apart the boy’s trousers and fuck Will right over his dead wife’s grave and make the Omega boy come so many times that his wife’s casket would be decorated in white semen.

The Alpha smirked when he clearly imagined how his wife would scream in boiling rage, hearing the raw sounds of Hannibal thrusting into his son’s tight heat and their skins slapping together. The beautiful sounds that Will would make will taking his daddy’s thick and fleshy cock would throw Alana’s rage into a jealous fit.

The Alpha snarled, “I’m not mad at you, sweetheart. How can I ever be mad at you?”

Will’s cheeks became rosy red and his smile put the rays of the sun to shame. “Its too bad, you’re not mad with me. I would’ve liked to have been punished.”

The boy’s eyes were filled with sinister and an unholy darkness that made Hannibal’s cock thicken in hunger. Will smiled lewdly when he noticed the immediate bulge between his father’s legs and made his way to the car.

_Oh,_ how Hannibal adored his little monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. Toodles :)


End file.
